Digital broadband broadcast networks enable end users to receive digital content including video, audio, data, and so forth. Using a mobile terminal, a user may receive digital content over a wireless digital broadcast network. Digital content can be transmitted wirelessly using packetized transmission, such as provided, for example, by the MPEG-TS (Moving Pictures Experts Group Transport Stream) standard.
There are several broadcast services available. For example, 3GPP (Third-generation Partnership Project) provides broadcast services in Global System for Mobile Communications/Wideband CDMA (GSM/WDCMA), and 3GPP2 (Third-generation Partnership 2) provides broadcast services in CDMA2000. The work item in GSM/WCDMA is Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS). The work item in CDMA2000 is Broadcast and Multicast Service (BCMCS).
In addition to MBMS of 3GPP and BCMCS of 3GPP2, Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) BCAST, a sub-working group for mobile broadcast services, provides OMA BCAST services such as content protection, service guides, program guides, or transmission scheduling for an underlying broadcast service such as MBMS, BCMCS or digital broadband broadcast systems such as DVB-H (Digital Video Broadcasting handheld).
In a mobile communication system, the location at which a user is positioned may change. Information useful to a user in a designated location may be tailored to that location. For example, weather or traffic information may differ based on location and a user may desire information on, for example, weather of a city where the user is located. However, if the user moves to a second city, the user may then wish to receive weather information in the second city rather than the first city. Also, information pertaining to the location of a subscriber terminal should be accurately provided in a standardized fashion and should not depend on the communication being used, i.e., whether the terminal is using OMA BCAST, MBMS, BCMCS, or any other communication system, such as DVB-H. The communication system should identify the location of the user so that appropriate information may be accurately delivered to the user.
Hence, there is a need to provide a standardized method for providing localization information across varying communication systems.